Liar Mask
Liar Mask is the major solo debut single of Rika Mayama from Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. It will be released on November 26, 2014 under DefSTAR Records. The single will be released on regular and limited edition. The single song is used as the opening theme for Akame ga Kill! anime. Details On September 2, 2014, it was announced that Rika will have her own solo debut single titled Liar Mask. The single will be released on November 26, 2014 and will be used as TV Anime Akame ga Kill! Opening theme.Drama News Network -Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku’s Mayama Rika to solo debut as anime song singer The coupling track, Shinkirou is written based on the character image of Tatsumi and Main as the main characters of the anime.Natalie - エビ真山ソロシングル詳細、特典に取材映像も Tracklist *'First Press Limited Edition' :1. Liar Mask :2. Shinkirou (蜃気楼, Mirage) :3. Liar Mask Instrumental :DVD: :1. Liar Mask Music Video :2. Making of Liar Mask :3. Mayama Rika Debut Surprise DAY Micchaku Document (真山りかデビューサプライズDAY密着ドキュメント) *'Limited Edition' :1. Liar Mask :2. Shinkirou :3. Liar Mask anime size :4. Liar Mask instrumental :DVD: :1. Akame ga Kill! Non Credit Opening Video :2. Interview by Risuani *'Regular Edition' :1. Liar Mask :2. Shinkirou :3. Liar Mask Instrumental Single Information *'Liar Mask' **2nd opening theme of Akame ga Kill! summer 2014 TV anime **Lyrics and Composer: Tomo x Gouki Otsuka **Arrangement: Tomo x Gouki Otsuka and Susei Akizuki *'Shinkirou' **Lyrics: acane_madder **Composer and Arrangement: Kitagawa Katsutoshi Chart Positions Oricon Lyrics Romaji = Kuchihateru you ni moyuru tsuki Akatsuki ni shizumiyuku Tsukurareta kao de sotto chikadzuite Shinjiru mono wo yami ni otosu Ito ni karamaru emono no you ni Tada hitasura ni sora wo aogu Kurikaesareru higeki bukimi ni warau ura no kao Kore ijou nani hitotsu nakusanai you ni katana wo nuku Yami ni houmure yogoreta egao Yariba no nai ikari, hanate! Doredake no chi to namida wo nagashitara... Inoru you ni kiri saite Kyou mo akaku someage yo! Hakanaku chiriyuku tamashii no koe ga Mimi ni yakitsuite mushibamareru Yuganda ai ni aragau tsuyosa to Yowasa wo kakusu shinjitsu no kao Kuroiame furisosogi hitori tatazumi nureru hoho Kore ijou nani hitotsu ubawarenu you ni hikigane hiku Sora ni sakebe kokoro no koe wo Mayoi no nai hikari, hanate! Doredake no inochi wo moteasondara... Negai kome uchinuite Kyou mo akaku someage yo! Uso de nurikatamerareta sora no shita, Umi otosareta kono inochi. Kuruoshii hodo ni agaite mo, Te no todokanai, yasashii sekai. Doku wo motte, doku wo sei su! Liar Mask!!! Kairaku ni oborete kurui tsudzukeru haguruma wo Kore ijou nani hitotsu ugokasenu you ni -Inochi, kake- shuushifu wo utsu...! Yami ni houmure yogoreta egao Yariba no nai ikari, hanate! Kanashimi no meiro wo nukedaseru nara... Mukui made uketomete Nando mo, sora ni kizame yuuki no kodou Kibou, mune ni hikari, hanate! Doredake no chi to namida wo nagashitara... Inoru you ni kiri saite Kyou mo akaku someage yo! |-| Original = 朽ち果てるように燃ゆる月 暁に沈みゆく 造られた仮面(かお)で　そっと近付いて 信じるモノを　闇に落とす 糸に絡まる　エモノのように ただ　ひたすらに　空を仰ぐ 繰り返される悲劇　不気味に笑う裏の顔 これ以上　何ひとつ　失くさないように刀を抜く 闇に葬れ　汚れた笑顔 やり場のない怒り、放て! どれだけの血と涙を流したら… 祈るように斬り裂いて 今日もアカク染め上げよ! 儚く散りゆく　魂の声が 耳に焼き付いて　蝕まれる 歪んだ愛に　抗う強さと 弱さを隠す　真実の仮面(かお) 黒い雨　降り注ぎ　独リ佇み濡れる頬 これ以上　何ひとつ　奪われぬように引き金引く 空に叫べ　心の声を 迷いの無いヒカリ、放て! どれだけの命を弄んだら… 願い込め　打ち抜いて 今日もアカク染め上げよ! 嘘で塗り固められた空の下、 産み堕とされたこの命。 狂おしい程に足掻いても、 手の届かない、優しい世界。 毒を以て、毒を征す! Liar Mask!!! 快楽に溺れて　狂い続ける歯車を これ以上　何ひとつ　動かせぬように ―命、懸け―　終止符を打つ…! 闇に葬れ　汚れた笑顔 やり場のない怒り、放て! 悲しみの迷路を抜け出せるなら… 報いまで受け止めて 何度も、空に刻め　勇気の鼓動 希望、胸に　ヒカリ、放て! どれだけの血と涙を流したら… 祈るように斬リ裂いて 今日もアカク染め上げよ! References External Links *Rika Mayama Official Site Navigation Category:2014 Singles Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Solo Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Songs